Zack
What is "Zack & Cody"? Zack & Cody is a plushtuber and a plush show, that makes videos in a familiar style as SuperMarioLogan or SML and is a member of the growing plushtuber community. But unlike other plushtubers, he doesn't use Mario plushes or other popular video game character plushes. He mainly uses animal plushies and gives them unique personalities.The only relatively popular character he uses is a toy Franchesko Bernoulli car and Lightning McQueen gets a brief mention from time to time( Even though he's a main character in "Sparky n' friends". The main plot of the show is: There are two college students- Zack and Cody. Zack is a college dropout,who left college to pursue his science and gemology career. Meanwhile Cody stays in college, even though he still gets bad grades(But later on he gets sent to elementary school as seen on the "Cody goes to school" series). Later on they get new friends like Mr.Quack, Nigel(a.k.a Dat nibba), and Franchesko.The channel currently has 58 subscribers and 3.4K views across all of his videos. His show has been going for 2.5 years and hasn't been showing any signs of stopping. Full history Early development (Autumn 2016 to June 2017) The history of Zack & Cody goes as far back as Autumn 2016, when Sparky n' friends just started and The creator of Z&C was just helping him out with episodes and that's technically it and it remains like that all the way to December 10th, 2016.Sparky n' friends uploaded an episode called "Sparky's youtube channel"(Not the one made more recently) where Sparky makes a youtube channel and shows it off to his friends. The catch is that the channel Sparky made was supposed to be a blooper and behind the scenes type of channel,but didn't end up being used. Fast forward to March 2017 where Sparky n' friends started to upload on the new account and stopped uploading on the old one. During this time The creator of Z&C was starting to think of starting his own plush series, but the only issue was that he had issues thinking of an original plot and didn't know when would be the perfect time to start. In the meantime, he just helped out on Sparky n' friends episodes. During the time of development he had multiple ideas- however half of them were rip-offs of Sparky n' friends and SuperMarioLogan. And then he had the idea of the main plot of his new plush series:Two college students-One Zack and the other Cody. Zack is a college dropout who left to become a scientist. While Cody stays in college with his bad grades. When he got the plot down, he decided to brain storm on the first episode. And after a quick thinking he got the idea for "Cody becomes a gangster" and then made it,and uploaded it on June 12th 2017, starting his youtube journey. After the video has been uploaded, a new person has been added to the plushtuber community. The classic era (June 2017 to September 2017) So he released the first episode and,of course - it didn't blow up. But that didn't bother him and so he continued to make more episodes. He introduced Mr.Quack in his second episode "Cody's duck", made him talk on "Mr.Quack talks" and then uploaded "The body switch" which didn't really seem to blow up at first, but then EXPLOADED (at least by Zack & Cody standards) and quickly became the most viewed episode, and still is to this day! But by the time he uploaded the next episode, the views went back to normal. Later he introduces a new character Nigel(a.k.a Dat Nibba). And then he made a new instagram account for his show and made his first post, where he asked for more subscribers, since he struggled with subscriber growth for a looong while( He managed to stay only on 2 subscribers for a long time). And then he was thinking of making a crossover with Sparky n' friends. Sparky n' friends made a post on his ig account asking if anyone wants a crossover between them. Nobody cared and Z&C wanted it, so the crossover got a go ahead and "The crossover" got uploaded on Sn'F's account on August 28th 2017, and Z&C uploaded the crossover a month later on September 23rd 2017. The post-classic era (October 2017 to December 2017) The creator of Z&C started off the post-classic era by starting the "Cody goes to school" series, he gave Zack and Cody character development on "The start of a friendship". And during October he started having thoughts of making a Zack & Cody rap song. And he wrote one. The lyrics didn't end up being "Family friendly" in some bits, so that project got scrapped and then he tried to write another one all over again in November. He made his first ever christmas special "The wish list part 1" and "The wish list part 2 ". Aaaand then he introduced Franchesko to the main cast in "Franchesko". The pre-dark era (January 2018 to February 2018) He started off the new year by releasing his first ever Zack & Cody rap song, he uploaded the episode "Zack becomes a rapper" on January 11th 2018 and then uploaded the music video "Da Zack rap" the next day on January 12th 2018. He made an another installment of the "Cody goes to school" series- "Cody goes to school 2". After that was "Zack's robot assistant" which was fun to record, edit for him. The dark era (February 2018 to May 2018) The dark era is technically where The creator of Z&C was at his lowest point. He had barely any motivation and couldn't really get out any original video ideas out. He started it with "Nigel's new games", which is one of the blandest episodes to date. All though he did get some good episodes out ("The opposite machine", "Cody goes to school 3" and "Zack and Cody go to the movies") He still didn't feel like continuing the show was worth it. But then he ended up getting his motivation back! But also one good thing came from it and someone ended up creating an Zack & Cody fanpage in February which is technically still active to this day! The rest of 2018 (June 2018 to December 2018) So he got his motivation back and started making videos again! Yayyyyy! His first video out of the dark era was "Cody becomes a scientist part 1" and "Cody becomes a scientist part 2" . He celebrated his 1 year anniversary of plushtubing in "Cody becomes a gangster 1 year remake". He made "The book" which was one of the best Z&C episodes and because of it staying on the front page for a long while, ended up being the 3rd most viewed episode on the channel. He announced "Zack & Cody:The movie" on July 31st 2018 on his Instagram account and it still is being worked on to this day. And then he uploaded "Nigel's freakout" and then just disappeared. He stopped and took a 3 month hiatus and didn't upload a new video up until December 23rd when he DIDN'T upload a christmas video, but instead uploaded a detective/noir style video titled "Mr.Quack goes missing". A christmas special was planned for the next day, but was cancelled due to time issues. 2019 (January 2019 to December 2019) His first video didn't even ended up getting uploaded on January and the first ever episode of 2019 only ended up getting uploaded on February 17th 2019 under the title "Zack & Cody's TV show" which was a good video for starting off the year. A month later he uploaded "Mr.Quack the procrastinator" , and then skip a month and then we get "The rainy day" uploaded on May 26th 2019. He passes his 2 year anniversary and celebrated it with an exclusive poster on his instagram account. And then The creator started noticing his inconsistent upload schedule slowly declining motivation to record. and then decided to start an experiment to upload weekly to get the upload schedule consistent and hoping that it would increase his motivation. His first video during the experiment was "The visitor" on July 27th 2019. And it was really fun for him to record it because he did a "soft reboot" of the series, by giving them proper sets, props,etc. Then he reached his goal of 50 subscribers on July 31st 2019 and made his "50 subscriber special" on August 3rd 2019. After that he made "Cody gets hypnotized" and it was a MASSIVE success for Zack & Cody standards and was able to get 42 views in it's first week and also ended up being one of the best Z&C episodes! But after that, things cooled down a lot. He continued his weekly streak of videos. He made an another school themed video "Back to school" and his weekly streak ended on October 1st 2019 when he uploaded "Television" the first episode of a future comedy skit series, in a familiar style of asdf movie, but presented in the style of TV commercials and it didn't get uploaded on time, so the streak was broken. But after that he still uploaded semi-weekly. On November COPPA forced new rules for youtube and youtubers, which made The creator a bit worried for his channel's future. After thinking about what to do, he decided to move to Vlare.tv and has plans to also upload on Youtube at the same time. He uploaded a couple of more videos like: "Cody's video game addiction", "The blackout", and "Mr.Quack's voice crack". He made the videos with 1 to 3 or 4 week breaks and then on December 27th, 2019, he actually uploaded a christmas special called "Franchesko's gift". After a day or so uploading the video he made an Q&A announcement on his IG account and is currently gathering questions until January 3rd, 2020. He has a New years special planned, but hasn't released it yet.His newest video is :"Franchesko's gift"